


pretty thoughts

by mshihee



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25089583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mshihee/pseuds/mshihee
Summary: пальцы ловко вплетают стебельки друг в друга. они ложатся плотной вязью, оставляя бархатные цветки и листочки снаружи. сидя в позе лотоса и облизывая губы от старания, джонхан плел венок, чувствуя, как колоски покалывают спину, а солнце греет затылок. трава рядом с ним приминается, но он не поднимает глаз, продолжая свое дело.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 2





	pretty thoughts

Пальцы ловко вплетают стебельки друг в друга. Они ложатся плотной вязью, оставляя бархатные цветки и листочки снаружи. Сидя в позе лотоса и облизывая губы от старания, Джонхан плел венок, чувствуя, как колоски покалывают спину, а солнце греет затылок. Трава рядом с ним приминается, но он не поднимает глаз, продолжая свое дело.

— Красиво. Где ты этому научился?

Джонхан никогда не был особо разговорчивым или социальным, а на этот пикник с классом поехал только ради барбекю и полевых цветов-медоносов. К Юну всегда относились с осторожностью, будто недолюбливали или считали странным. Но Джонхану казался странным староста его класса — Сынчоль. И по статусу не особо положено общаться, но он почему-то часто маячит на периферии. Ненавязчиво, но он есть, будто хочет подойти, но стесняется.

— Мама, — поясняет он, завязывая последние узелки. Он вдыхает аромат цветов и сочных зеленых листьев. Слышится стрекот цикад в кустах и пение птиц где-то поближе к лесу, а за спиной — возня и смех его одноклассников.

— Тебе помочь его надеть? — Сынчоль рассматривает лицо Джонхана, пока есть такая возможность, и он никуда не убежал.

— Вообще-то я это тебе сделал, — внезапно говорит он, поднимая янтарные глаза (такими они стали из-за солнца) и, пригладив волосы Сынчоля, надел венок на его голову. Сынчоль удивленно замер, поднимая глаза и Джонхан буквально заметил, как он тает, расплываясь в нежной, счастливой улыбке.

— Спасибо, — протянул он, и Джонхан мог поклясться, что Сынчоль никогда не снимет этот венок и будет в нем похоронен. Юн чувствовал себя до жути польщенным, он кивнул, и, пробежав языком по губам, поправил волосы парня снова, немного дерганным, смущенным движением. — Это так здорово, я… я тебе обязательно что-нибудь принесу завтра, не могу оставить такой подарок без ответа.

Джонхан, возможно, раньше не замечал этого, но глаза Сынчоля были полны солнца. Они буквально светились, источали теплый, приятный свет, заставляя Юна улыбаться.

— А ты куда поступаешь? — спрашивает Сынчоль после непринужденного разговора, не в силах перестать трогать венок и любоваться на него через фронтальную камеру своего смартфона.

— В Кукмин, — отвечает Джонхан, держа в пальцах кулон Сынчоля и рассматривая его. — Это клыки какого-то животного?

— Кукмин? Так я тоже, — он улыбается, ловя взгляд Джонхана. — А? Это? Да, папа раньше был охотником…

Джонхан испытывает облегчение. Ему нравится, что в университете будет хотя бы одно знакомое лицо, потому что социализироваться, адаптироваться и приспосабливаться к новым местам у него получается из рук вон плохо, а Сынчоль выглядит доброжелательно и мило…

— Могу я быть твоим другом? — интересуется Джонхан, прерывая рассказ парня.

— Что? Да, да, конечно, — Чоль даже не обижается, часто кивая. Он не думал, что Джонхан предложит первым.

— Хорошо, — Джонхан немного смущается от изучающего взгляда Сынчоля и, наконец, отпускает его кулон. — Зовут кушать, пойдем?

Сынчоль придерживает Джонхана за руку, закрывая от потока студентов, идущих по коридору.

— Хани, — зовет Сынчоль тихо, заглушая все шумы вокруг. — Хани, этот экзамен не конец света, я спросил, он согласился на пересдачу, — говорит Чхве негромко и ласково. Джонхан смотрит за его плечо, немного хмурясь. Он так винит себя за то, что проболел всю неделю, даже не в силах выучить информацию для сессии. — Все будет хорошо, ладно?

Сынчоль винит себя тоже. Он уделял внимание сессии больше, чем Джонхану, и вот результат. Не то, чтобы Джонхан был несамостоятельным, ему просто нужно было немного поддержки и дружеские объятия, но Чоль поставил себя в приоритет и сам же себя сейчас за это ненавидит.

Они прогуливают физру и остаются в комнате Джонхана. Сынчоль заставляет его пить чай с медом и таблетки, а сам читает билеты вслух, помня, что у Хана хорошая слуховая память. На тридцать седьмом билете Джонхан не выдерживает и засыпает, положив голову на колени Сынчоля.

Чхве прогуливает экзамен, упрашивая преподавателя дать Джонхану еще одну пересдачу.  
Еще через неделю Джонхан выходит с четверкой. Он хотел результат еще лучше, но все переживания занимает Сынчоль, встречающий его на пороге университета. У него в руках коробка любимых пончиков Джонхана и три ярких воздушных шарика. Для полноты картины ему не хватает плаката и кричалки в поддержку Джонхана. Сынчоль выглядит настолько счастливым, что Джонхан перестает расстраиваться, потому что если бы он получил «отлично», мир бы просто не выдержал и сгорел от этого света.

Сынчоль обнимает так крепко, что едва не давит пончики между их телами и Джонхан не может позволить этому случиться.

— Пойдем уже в общежитие, — он выдыхает с облегчением, слабо улыбаясь.  
Они пьют молоко и едят пончики, играя в видеоигры, словно маленькие дети, которые упустили детство в ненужных переживаниях. Сейчас у них появилась возможность наслаждаться свободой и дружбой, потому что они взрослые и самостоятельные люди. Ну, почти.

Сынчоль смеется, вытирая крем со щеки Джонхана.

— Я снова выиграл, — тянет он.

Они начинают встречаться на втором курсе. Это происходит плавно и постепенно. Они всегда нравились друг другу, как личности, но со временем касания стали нежнее и чаще, взгляды — дольше и многозначительнее.

Джонхан бы никогда не подумал, что Сынчоль такой в отношениях. Чхве полностью отдавался Джонхану, всегда был готов помочь и редко думал о себе (иногда думал, ради Джонхана). Сынчоль никогда не шутил похабные шутки и не распускал руки — это тоже было важным для тонкой душевной организации Джонхана. Вечера они часто проводили вместе, редко и скромно целуясь. Им было достаточно рук друг друга: крепких и теплых объятий, банановых пончиков, молока и какого-нибудь простого уютного фильма или музыки.

Сынчоль смеется в волосы парня, вдыхая их запах.

Они выпускаются из университета и съезжаются в съемную квартиру в Пусане.

— Боже, сколько вещей, — выдыхает Джонхан, убирая челку назад. Сынчоль обнимает его сзади, прижимаясь.

— Управимся. За пять часов максимум.

Так и получается. Через пять часов они уже принимают душ и валяются на диване, тая от жары и попивая воду с лимоном из одного стакана. Сынчоль гладит волосы Джонхана, которые он высветлил недавно и улыбается, словно умалишенный. Так и случилось — счастье по голове бьет настолько сильно, что Чхве теряет рассудок от любви и нежности. Джонхан перебирает его пальцы, краем уха слушая телевизор.

Они заводят кота. А затем еще двух. Любви становится еще больше, да и совместная ответственность сближает. Хотя, куда еще ближе, — думает Сынчоль, гладя Чана — самого младшего из котят, которые у них есть. Джонхан делает им завтрак, громко подпевая песне по радио, а Сынчоль обнимает его, кладя голову на плечо.

— Я так люблю тебя, — негромко говорит он с испепеляющей искренностью. Настолько, что Джонхан откладывает лопатку и оборачивается, чтобы крепко-крепко обнять его.


End file.
